Mom?
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: Set in Book 2. While still staying with Anne, Fang finds his mother. She living in the streets, a junkie... a a dissapointment. Angry and heartbroken, Fang locks himself in his room. But when Max offers comfort only she can, will he refuse?


Disclaimer- Not mine.

Warning- Sexy stuff down there and poorly written in under an hour.

Set in Book 2. While still staying with Anne, Fang finds his mother. She living in the streets, a junkie... a a dissapointment. Angry and heartbroken, Fang locks himself in his room. But when Max offers comfort only she can, will he refuse?

I sat outside his room for a few minutes as he slammed the door in my face and fumed inside. I slipped inside after about five minutes and locked the door behind me. I turned and saw him sitting on his bed, head in his hands. I was walking towards him when the sound of his voice stopped me. "Well this sucks."

I kept walking and sat next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hmmm. I'm really sorry, Fang. Your mom... she doesn't reflect on you. I don't think so anyway."

He still didn't move. "Yeah, but what would Lissa think?" I stiffened. He cared what she thought over my opinion? Breathe Max, breathe. No need to get jealous, just concentrate on making Fang happy. "If she cares about where you come from more than where you then she doesn't deserve you." I lightly kissed his temple and he raised his head to look at me in bewilderment.

My face flushed suddenly as I realized I had taken the comforting a tad too far. I began to pull my arms away, but he grabbed them and pulled me closer. He continued situating me until I was sitting on his lap arms against his chest, legs around his waist. I was still wearing my miniskirt from school. Oh god. I don't think I ever blushed that hard.

His hands left my wrists and grasped my waist, pulling me further against him. I was sure he had noticed by then that I was trembling. His fingertips slowly danced along my bare legs, starting with my ankle and slowly traveling up. I was surprised he hadn't said something about my refusal of the eye contact he was trying to establish.

His palm gently pressed against the outside of my thigh, and I buried my head in his shoulder. When his hands gently traced my underwear I couldn't help but violently jerk my hips ot his, grabbing at his hips. My breathing was ragged and I felt like crying out when his hands froze were they were right below my navel, just at the beginning of my underwear.

I realized just then how tense his shoulders were, how hesitant he was the whole time, and how shallow his breathing was. There was an ache in my stomach, and I needed it to stop. "Fang... please." I was begging for something, but I wasn't sure exactly what. He apparently understood, because his rough hands grabbed me and pressed my hips tighter against his.

I let out moan as he dug his nails into my skin. Desperate to feel him I tore off his button shirt, raking my fingernails down his chest, trying to get my message across. He kissed me suddenly, pleadingly, hard enough to take my breathe away. He murmered my name under his breath and I let another moan, louder this time.

He rolled us over so he was on top and we were both fully laying on the bed. I bit on his neck as he rocked down inbetween my legs, applying pressure in a circular motion. "Oh god yes." It flowed from my lips before I could stop it and I regretted until Fang grunted and shoved himself against me harder than before in response.

I felt his hands explore my stomach and chest under my shirt softly as he continued to apply constant pressure... there. He angled his hips carefully and watched my face until he found the most sensitive area on my body. As soon as he hit it, my head snapped back and I lifted my hips, needing more. He watched me with a mixture of awe and reverence as he pressed into it again, causing my eyes to roll back and body to squirm.

He gently rocked into the same area again and again, saying my name quietly every time I arched against him, gasping and sweaty. I loved it as his face became almost pained and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fa-ang..." I whined out his name impatiently, making his eyes open in question. I grabbed his backside and pulled him down, causing him to grit his teeth and hiss."More."

He had no choice but to comply. He moved his hand from my chest to push up my skirt further, and unbuttoned his pants. My eyes were wide as he was released from his pants and I suddenly realized what we were doing. I didn't move until he slowly the same pleasurable area he had been hitting before. My hips rolled and I opened my legs further.

His snaked his fingers beneath my underwear and carefully judged my eyes as he stroked me nervously. He must've been reassured because he entered a finger into me making me moan and writhe. His thumb found my clit and massaged gently. "God Max, you are so tight." He said it breathily, like he was enjoying this as much as me. Like that was even possible.

He began pumping into me, kissing my neck and groaning in my ear when I made a sound he particularly liked. I could feel him hard against my leg, pulsing for my touch. I could feel myself beginning to shake with desire and contract around his finger. Every time I tightened the slightest bit I would feel Fang's hips twitch and breathing grow even more labored.

"Fang! Oh... I need it." He just bit my earlobe and whispered, "I know." At that point, my entire body was pulsing and aching for release, just out of my grasp. Every time I felt it getting closer, Fang slowed down, as if to preserve the moment.

Of course. This was never happening again. We both knew that.

At this revelation I rolled away from him slightly, causing him to flinch. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice almost cracked and I saw how worried he was that he wasn't pleasing me. If only he knew. He slowly pulled out of me, shifting further away on the bed. I watched with sadness as guilt and regret washed over his face. He was only an open book to me.

I was surprised to find I had no need to hold back tears. I wanted to cry, but I just... couldn't. And I couldn't do this. Having him so close to being completely mine, only to find him gone in the morning, even if he is laying in bed with me. For me, this was love. Not family love at all. I loved him and had for years. To me, continuing this would mean I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, married and together.

For him... this was just friendship. With some damn good benefits. I knew that and accepted it. But if I ever wanted to keep my heart from breaking, this would have to stop. When he looked at me and wanted to please me, it was because I was his best friend. He didn't look at me the way I did. I looked at him the way I would look at a lover.

"Fang... I should really go." I hopped up from the bed, ignoring his crestfallen expression. I smoothed my skirt and right my bra and shirt. I slowly picked up his button down from the floor and tossed it to him. I was at the door until I got the strength to look at him. His face was perfectly expressionless... no. Worse. He looked bored. Oh please no.

I nodded to him indifferently and he responded the same. "See ya later Fang." I hoped he hadn't noticed the tremble in my voice. "Alright Max." And I prayed to god I wasn't wrong about the one I heard in his. Unlocking the door, I rushed to my room, breaking down only when I had locked my own and hidden under a mound of covers.


End file.
